tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Koganeiro (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = September 06, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation *walks* Uwaaaaah~ The buildings, so high! *walks* Huh?! You. Wah- Sorry for looking at the building with a stupid face. It can’t help it! The impact is totally different from what the TV shows. Ah, right, we need to take some photos, since grandpa asked me to. I wonder if I can take the whole building in one photo? *Takes photo* Hm! Okay! Haah~ I’m glad that it’s sunny. The blue sky gives a good feeling. Oh! It’s already time for moving. Three boxes in four days, did I pack to much? It’ll be busy. Ha! It’s the sea, sea! Uwaaah! It’s sparkling! It feels good~ For us who lives in a place without a sea so we don’t get to see this scenery. Eh… Above that this big number of people and liveliness, right~? I don’t even know where I’m supposed to look anymore. It’s awesome how many people there are here. There’s a lot of people everywhere here in Tokyo. All the people wear such modern clothes, Ummm… The school’s field trip, wearing our uniforms makes me feel like I’m behind. Uh? Ah, there’s actually someone who wears the same school uniform and is blending with the people in here. He’s blending in too much, he even gets girls to talk to him. Geez, just like always, making such a happy face. *sigh* hm… I haven’t been noticed yet. So I’ll take a picture! I need to tease him later when we’re going to sleep! *Takes photo* Then, this is the third day of the field trip. Today so will we start from Shibuya. So is everyone here? Yes, okay! Um, You then… Of course, eh? Why are you always telling that to me? We went freely the two last day and we even got later because of it! Two days in row is hard to just let it go. That’s why you’ll be going with me. Even if you make that face so is it a “No”. By the way, I’m the one who got involved in it so I’m the one who is supposed to complain! I even got told by sensei that I should keep a hard eye on you. Everyone, in case you don’t want it to be like that then make sure not to come late. Then you can all shatter now. See you later. Hmm, then later. Eh? We’re going to assemble here 3 o’clock, so be careful so you don’t mistake it. Mm! Go and have fun. *walks* Huh? Isn’t everyone going? Together? “If I want to go together” you say, Eh… Umhhh… I’m sorry. Going together with girls would trouble us if You get carried away again. So I’ll pass it. Uwah! You! It’s the truth, right? Trust? to do that so is your everyday attitude too bad. De- Ahh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Don’t mind us and go ahead. I’s a waste of time too. Then see you later. *walks* Hey, the You-kun over there. Can you please stop sighing. The words “You don’t have any flowers” I’ll return them to you just like it is! I’ll say it how many times you want but I’m the wone who is getting involved. Come on, we’ll go too. *walks* Hm? If I’m angry? I’m not angry. Half of it is getting tired, the other half is respect. Even when you come to Tokyo so are you my paced. You’re really free. *Nya~* AH! A CAT IS DISCOVERED! *takes a picture* Picture? Ah! Um! I like taking photos. things like environment, plants, if I find a cat or a dog too. Taking pictures of everything if you go with the flow so does it get fun. It’s like remembering things from when you was a kid. Ah… You, the feeling that I don’t know were I’m supposed to take photos. Haha! “A memory in heart, right?” Yes, yes. Well, From the start so is You the type who would rather being taken pictures of than taking pictures. And that reaction is unexpected. *walks* If you think about it, there’s a lot that I and You are totally different in. I’m not the type who stands out a lot, and I don’t have an individuality. I’m not strong, if we go to hobbies so isn’t mine a special one either. If it’s You so do you think that everyday is just a boring day passing by. But, I, I like that normal everyday. I get happy is the weather is nice. It’s fun to talk to everyone, Eating food and thinking “this is happiness”. The cat is cute, just something little like that suits me. Eh?! Being told that I sound like an old man really hurts but… Eh… That part is, here, you know, the childhood friend You is taking my part of energy, and living a cheerful life, so why not? I think that “I’m free” part of you is really awesome. I like to look at you, oh? *some weird sound* I think i just heard something. You, did you hear something? Hm… Well, it is sound is somehow close. Hm? Eh! UWAAH! A-aaah! W-w-what is this?! A r-rabbit?! A white rabbit! I somehow took a grip on it but, e-eh! A white rabbit in Shibuya?! Above that in the middle of the town? is it because this is Tokyo? Is there free rabbits in Tokyo?! It’s not a lie?! Wah, look You! It’s alive, it’s a real one! It’s a real rabbit! It’s little and white, so cute~ No, I mean… Mh! It seems to be wearing a collar. Is it a pet that ran away from somewhere. I’m tired. It’s ture, Shun-san, it’s ture that it was only a photoshoot but it took all my stamina. I like taking photos but being taken photos of makes me nervous, to be honest I’m bad with it. Among everyone the one who got done first? Here, it’s that, the one who started first and hed the thought of wanting to be done with the ting that I’m bad with pretty fast. That is the result. When I look at the camera so does it feel really uncomfortble. Just like always. Uh… The day that You gets jealous if me? *sigh* I should work hard too. External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Nagatsuki Yoru (mini-dramas)